House of Night Part 1
by cheerlove
Summary: Everybody already hates the fact that Zoey is connected to Kalona, but in order to defeat Neferet, they need Kalona, and he will only help on one SENSUAL condition... PS: ( mix of HON-books 1-8 my steamed up version)


I looked out the window. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed for the worse in just three years. Everybody I knew was either dead or hated me. My mom and my grandma were gone. Through what I did with Loren, my Imprint with Heath broke and that also broke Heath's heart. Not to mention that Erik was my boyfriend at that time, and he hated my guts more than ever. Then there was this little issue with my newly assigned warrior Stark, who was in love with me, but I refuse to even give him the slightest chance, so not ready for another heart adventure.

All of this was my fault, if I just hadn't come to the house of night, I'd never have provoked Neferet, and she wouldn't be doing this monkey business with the fallen immortal Kalona, who on top of all this mess, saw me as his long lost love Aya. Wn't it enough already? But what pained me the most, is that I had lost my grandma in the process, she was the only person who truly cared about me and never judged me, and now she was gone too. A single tear rolls down my eye.

Zoey, I'm so sorry...' Damien who felt others started. ,Don't...it's alright. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to call it a night.' I say and wipe the tear away. They all look down, Aphrodite, Damien , Jack, Stevie Rae, Stark, the twins and even Erik. I sob one more time before I quickly hurry out of the room. I was through with everything and everyone, I seriously just wanted to die...fail the change so I could finally die. I had nothing worth living for anymore.

After crying some more about how much my life sucked, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up hours later with a hand around me, which made me feel comforted and less alone. Must be Stark, even though I'd wanted to be alone last night, he still stuck with me. Out of gratefulness I intertwine my hand with his and stroke it.

Usually Stark's hand felt warm and raw through the fighting and bow and arrow thing he did, but now his fingers were long and lean, they felt elegant... The hand wanders up my torso and gently cups my breast. This wasn't Stark. I scream and flip around as Stark barges into my room, bow and arrow ready. ,Zoey, what is it?' He quickly scans the room as I scan my bed. There was someone lying in here with me just seconds ago, or was I dreaming..but no..I was sure. ,Just...just a bad dream I guess, sorry.' I say to him as he hugs me. After breakfast I meet the others for briefing. They all treat me like a porcelain doll, but I don't pay attention to them and just eat.

,Ok guys, I have a new poem.' Kramisha comes in and sits down, wiggling a paper in her hand. ,Let's hear it.' Stevie Rae says and Kramisha starts reciting.

_A double-edged sword_

_one side destroys_

_one side saves_

_I am your gordian knot_

_will you save or destroy me?_

_What spirit already knows_

_That even shattered_

_anything is possible_

_Whatever you do_

_it happens to us both_

, I hate to say it, but even I can tell that's from Kalona to Zoey.' Aphrodite says into the round. ,And it sounds like you're going to be his ultimate destruction.' Damien adds, looking at me. ,Or not..she could save him, whatever that means...' Stevie Rae points out. Kramisha hands me the poem and I read through it again. ,What's a gordian knot?' I ask and Stark answers me. ,A guardian knot is a Scottish word meaning something like...soul tied.' He explains. ,So, basically, Kalona is saying you're soul tied to him..through that Aya connection?' Stevie Rae asks me and I shrug. ,But how does that fit the part with the sword thing?' She asks another question.

,Look, Zoey is the double edged sword, she can choose whether she saves or destroys Kalona, but whatever she does, it will affect her and Kalona.' Damien explains to us all after I hand him the poem. ,So kill Kalona, kill Zoey?' Erin asks terrified. ,So not good.' Shaunee adds., I don't think it's more physical than spiritual. It talks about the spirit shattering...' Damien looks at the poem again. ,My soul is already shattered, there's really nothing more that can be taken away from me.' I say coldly which earns me some surprised looks. ,What about saving him?' Jack asks through his puppy dog eyes. ,Jack, there's nothing to be saved in Kalona, he is an evil immortal bastard who has brought a lot of pain into our lives...he should be destroyed.' Stevie Rae says. ,But he's my father.' Rephaim who had been quiet up til now butts in. ,But he's a bad person.' Erin says. ,He has to be dealt with accordingly.' Shaunee adds. ,Then I guess a decision is made?' Darius looks into the round. ,Zoey will destroy Kalona.' Aphrodite says and it's easier said then done.

,I need a moment..' I say and hurry out the room. They wanted me to destroy Kalona, to kill him...I'd never killed anyone in my life, not even a fly...ok maybe a fly, but not an unkillable immortal. I couldn't do this, I wasn't made for this. I go back to my room to shower, I wanted to scrub this bullpoopie off my skin.

The hot water drops on me and I just clear my head for a second and just enjoy the water, like a normal girl. No vampyres, no evil headmaster, no immortals...no Kalona. I think about the hand I had touched this morning, I felt comfortable and comforted, like the world was easier for a second. I tilt my head to the side as the steam picks up a little, no way was the water this hot, and suddenly two cool hands wrap around my waist and I gasp and flip around. ,Kalona...' I say my heart beating fast. ,My love...' He strokes my neck. ,Get out, what are you doing here.' I cover myself with my hands. ,Your soul called to me.' He says and I shake my head. ,No, it didn't...' I want to fling my powers at him but for some reason, it doesn't work, what was happening? ,You can't banish me, because you want me to be here...' He takes a step closer to me. This time he wasn't half-naked, he was completely naked, and with the strong attraction I felt for him, us being naked together wasn't a good idea.

,Why would I want you here?' I say staring at his perfect chest, as I glue myself to the wall, trapped between it and his body , with his hands touching the wall at my side. ,Because you long for happiness..' He kisses my cheek. ,Passion.' His kisses trace down to my neck. ,Intimacy with no troubles.' He kisses my chest and my willpower drops, I was so freakishly aroused, not even Loren had been that successful, or Erik's kisses. ,And only I can give you all that...' His hands wander to my thighs, which I want to force close, but they're powerless against his touch. ,Because you were made for me.' He licks my wet spot, and that's when I completely lose it and tilt my head back in pleasure. Kalona raises me up and pins me against the wall, my legs circling his waist, as his fingers fondle my pussy and his lips invade my mouth. I can't tell whether the wetness is from the shower or my own.

Hands are everywhere, my hand on his chest, abs, butt and his dick, as he did the same with me. He set me back down and turned me around, as I pressed my hand against the shower walls, he forced his huge dick inside me, I hadn't seen it, but felt it to the extent of my eyes popping up and my lips forming a big O. ,Oh yeah...' I couldn't help but give a giant moan as he stretched and filled me up, I was on my toes, so my butt would be the right height for him to penetrate me.

His hands came forward, cupping my breasts, as he worked me from behind and I just let myself feel him and it was such a nice and wonderful, incredible feeling. Loren was nothing compared to Kalona, and I didn't think it could get any better than this. Kalona was perfect, he knew exactly what he was doing, and hit all the right spots over and over again which just pushed me over the edge and my fangs came out. ,Do you want to bite me, my love?' He kisses my neck as his fangs sink into my neck.

He wasn't a vampyre but he could still drink blood. Problem is, if I bit him, Heath would feel it, and Stark too, since he was my warrior. I wanted to but I couldn't. ,No...' I say pushing my waist towards Kalona. ,Perhaps, I can convince you...' He pulled out and got on his knees, and I thought he was going to beg me, but he just parted my legs and glued his lips on my pussy sucking my eternal flowing stream dry, and to top it off he bit me at that sensitive spot, which made my legs give out. He planted my pussy on his face and just kept drinking blood and juices, and I forgot absolutely everything even my name.

,Oh my...' I moaned again. This was so...there were no words for it. I'd never felt like this before, it made all the sadness and despair go away. I felt very good, better than I have in a long time. I don't know for how long we did this, but I heard Stevie Rae call my name at some point.

,Zoey? You've been in there for hours, is everything alright?' She asks and, shocked as I am, I jump off Kalona's face. ,Yeah...' I yell back. ,I'll be right out.' I say and take a towel. I want to tell Kalona to disappear but when I turn around, he's already gone.

I hurry out of the bathroom to find Stevie Rae and Aphrodite waiting for me. ,Hey...' I give them a smile. ,Hey?' Stevie Rae looks at me. ,You said you needed a moment, then you hide out in your shower for five hours?' She looks at my dripping wet body, which weirdly had a glance of sweat. ,Five hours?' I say a little too loud and surprised. Kalona surely had stamina ,What were you doing in there?' Aphrodite asks nonchalantly. ,The hot water felt good..you know, it calmed my nerves...' I was a terrible liar and they both knew me too well to see that I was hiding something. But I couldn't tell them the truth, maybe I should come up with something more equivalent. They looked at me, waiting for me to spill it. I look to the ground.

,I was masturbating...I really needed that stress relief.' I say quickly and Aphrodite starts laughing, truly entertained as Stevie Rae looks at me worried , but with a smile. ,You...masturbating? I didn't see you as the type, but there's a first for everything right? Why didn't you use one of your boytoys?' She mocks me and I roll my eyes at her. ,Not funny.' I say and walk to my drawer. ,For what it's worth...you look much stressfree...' Stevie Rae adds with a grin and I shake my head. ,Can we please change the subject...' I beg and they laugh again.

On the following days, I let Kalona visit me in the showers, and in bed at night after making sure, there door was melted close, I really needed that privacy...and him. I know I should defeat him, kill him in the end, but right now, he was the only one who made me feel good, feel like the world wasn't about to end. When he was with me, we just had sex, we didn't talk about Neferet or my gang, we created our own bubble of solitude, and damn that bubble felt good, but of course secrets didn't last forever.

We went back to the house of night, to take back the school and banish Neferet who was still posing as the perfect headmistress. She was holding a pyre for Anastasia Lankford's death, as if she wasn't responsible for it.

We get to the place where all students were and watch Neferet who's evil magic spots us. ,The traitors are here.' She yells and the Raven Mockers, run towards us. ,Wait...' Rephaim yells and the Raven Mockers listen to their fellow brother. ,The only traitor here is you Neferet, turning from the goddess ways, and killing people, humans and vampyres.' Stevie Rae looked at her fiercely. ,And we are here to stop you.' Aphrodite added. ,You pathetic human do you think, you can stop me, while you have nothing?' Neferet hissed. ,I don't need much because I have truth and trust and my friends, something you'll never know.' Aphrodite continued, with Darius standing shoot-ready. ,Truth and trust?' Neferet laughed. ,Which truth and trust, foolish girl, didn't you know there's been a traitor among you all this time, and yet you have trust?' She laughed again. ,Don't play headgames with us Neferet, it's over, we're taking back the school from your tyranny.' Stark said, arrow- ready. ,I'm not playing headgames with you, isn't that right Zoey?' Neferet says and I start getting afraid, I hope she wasn't hinting at my one-night-stands...

How could I not think about how this could be used as leverage against me. Stupid, stupid, stupid! ,Leave Zoey alone.' Damien says and my circle cheers on with him. Oh no this would end real bad.

,Well, Damien, your precious Zoey, has been in bed with the enemy all this time, and I'm not just talking figuratively, am I Zoey?' She gives me a challenging look. ,Lies, all lies.' Stark shoots Neferet but the arrow combusts before it hits her.

,Your little Zoey slut has been sleeping with Kalona, all this time..tell them Zoey, tell them who the true liar is, and who has parted from the goddess ways, it surely isn't me.' She tries to appeal to the student body. I just didn't know what to say. ,You're lying.' Aphrodite said to her, but glanced at me and I looked at the ground. ,Zoey, say something..' Erin nudged me, wanting me to defend myself. ,Yeah, all else, someone might think Neferet is speaking the truth.' Shaunee added, but another moment of silence made everything dawn on them. ,What I do in my free time Neferet, is none of your business, I haven't turned from the goddess ways, and I certainly haven't killed anyone, your tyranny ends now.' I say and call on spirit and fling it towards her, the Raven Mockers attack and the others start fighting too. It's not enough to defeat Neferet or even wound her, because she flees, but now I had hell to pay for.

At least we all had the house of night back to ourselves. Neferet had left and we could peacefully gather in homeroom.

Or not.

,I can't freakin' believe it, first Loren, then Heath, then Stark and now Kalona, are you freakin' kidding me?' Erik starts as soon as we've all settled and rested a little. Nobody had said a word to me so far. ,I'm sure, it's not what it sounds like...' Stevie Rae defends me and I look to the ground with a little smile. ,Zoey, please tell me..he raped you or forced you or something, I'd rather hear that than you doing the nasty with him willingly...' Aphrodite said in a gentle voice.

,I did it with him willingly, yes I slept with Kalona, and it wasn't because of my Aya connection, it's because I wanted to.' I talk smack while looking each of them in the eyes. ,But why, Zoey?' Damien asks me disappointed.

,Why?' I repeat. ,Well, how about I wanted some fun after everything I've been through, me being thrown out of my own family, my mom dying, my grandma dying and a crazy vampyre witch whose after me and won't stop at nothing before she has my head on a silver platter...it all kinda made me want to lose a little stress, ya know.' I say sarcastically.

,If you were..itching so bad, why didn't you take one of your boy-toys?' Erin asks me and I can't tell if she's judging me or just being Erin. ,I'm sure they would have willingly complied.' Shaunee adds. ,I'm not gonna sit here and be judged by you guys, at the end of the day, I'm the one who'll have to deal with all this bullshit, it will be me, who'll have to make the ultimate sacrifice...' I say and Erik butts in again.

,Oh, and how exactly were you planning on doing that? Use your cock-hungry pussy, to destroy Kalona from the inside out...then have an SM session with Neferet so you can dominate her?' Erik says and I use the element air to slap him so hard, that a mark of my palm is on his cheek, even though I didn't actually touch him. Erin and Shaunee giggle at his statement.

,Huh...incredible, does anyone of you realize, I'm doing this for you guys?' I ask them. ,You think you're doing us a favor by sleeping with Kalona?' Darius asks me and I breathe through. ,I mean this whole fighting thing, I don't care if I live or die, since I have nothing left to live or die for...I could just as easily say I don't give a fuck, lean back and let them burn down this world with us in it, cause I really don't care anymore...but no, instead I'm here to see this through...and what I do in my spare time, really shouldn't be your concern. Am I complaining that Stevie Rae is technically with a bird? Or Aphrodite with someone who is way too nice for her? No offense. I'm not judging anyone, so nobody should judge me.' I say firmly.

,But Zoey, you can compare our relationships to Kalonas. He's a whole new chapter. How do we know, he hasn't brainwashed you, or manipulated you? How do we know, you haven't told him about our plans about dealing with him? How can we trust you?' She asked me and I gave her a long look. ,You'll just have to, just like I trusted you, when you went bazukas.' I look her in the eye. ,When did this even start, how could we miss it?' Erin looks into the round. ,She did seem happier these last few weeks.' Shaunee adds, while they analyze me.

,I knew there was more to that suspicious five hour shower.' Aphrodite mutters. ,What would Nyx say?' Damien looked at me sad. ,Nyx hasn't said anything and it's still my choice, my free will, what I do or don't. Look, I'm not forcing anyone to be here, if you trust me, we can see this whole thing through together, if you don't, then I guess our journey ends here.' I say and point to the door.

,I'm out.' Erik says and walks out the room, a sad Damien follows him with Jack and Kramisha, Darius shakes his head, and tugs on Aphrodite arm to follow him, and a heartbroken Stark who hadn't said a word, just leaves with his head down. ,Anyone else?' I ask into the room. It was just me, Rephaim, Stevie Rae and the twins now. ,Good.' I say and breathe through and sit down exhausted.

,So...' Erin starts and I brace myself. ,Does he have a big one?' Shaunee adds excited with a grin and I smile at them.

Stevie Rae wasn't ok with my actions, but she chose not to judge me, like I didn't her. Rephaim didn't mind since it was his father, and the twins wanted dirty details.

Aphrodite came to me in the night. I opened the door and she got into my bed. ,Did you do it on this?' She asks and bounces up and down. ,No...' I say and brush my hair. ,Hmm...is he good?' She continues asking and I look at her. ,Hey, I'm not judging you, the others just have to learn to separate business from pleasure right?' She smiles at me and I look back into the mirror. ,Is he coming here tonight?' She asks me and I turn around again. ,Why do you want to know?' I put my brush aside. ,Because, I must say I'm impressed with you and him doing it..It wouldn't be a surprise if it was him and me...but you..there's more to you, than meets the eye.' She says and I snort.

,But seriously, Zo, how do you expect to defeat him, if you're falling for him?' She asks me and I face her. ,I didn't say I liked him, there are no strings attached.' I explain to her. ,But Zo, there are always strings attached, trust me, it's never just pleasure...' She says and I shrug. ,When it comes down to it, I'm sure I'll know what to do.' I say wanting to end this day. ,If you say so...' She says and gets up. ,Is he coming here tonight?' She asks me just before she's out the door and I toss a pillow at her, before she shuts it ,smiling.

**Kalona does visit me that night, but me showing him the cold shoulder would be the understatement of centuries. **

**,My love, you seem angered?' He says and I try to keep my temper. ,Angered?' I repeat. ,How dare you tell Neferet about our little rendezvous?' I ask coldly. ,Tell her?' He repeats. ,I didn't tell her, I left the Tsi Sgili, weeks ago, only my children stayed here.' He says looking confused and I use my spirit to find out if he's lying or not, but he was indeed telling the truth. Kalona hadn't been present tonight, he truly didn't know what was going on. ,Anyways...our little meet and greets end tonight.' I say to him and he stares at me. ,Do you really wish for that?' He gives me a knowing smile. ,Of course I'm sure.. I don't want to see you anymore.' I say to him and I see the amusement in his beautiful face. What was he so amused about, I wasn't joking. ,I'm not joking.' I explain to him and he just laughs. ,We'll see about that...' He says and disappears.**

We settle into the school for a few weeks, since there's been no sighting or threats from Neferet, and there have been no visions or poems from Aphrodite and Kramisha. We all brace ourselves for the inevitable, on different sides, but still, we all had that one goal,

Slowly months pass, and the weather in Tulsa is just stormy and dark, there is no sun. Something was definitely wrong. ,This is Neferet's doing.' Aphrodite said. She had had a vision of a bad storm destroying half of Tulsa, and Neferet descending from the skies, with a weapon in her hands. She had called the whole group together and told us to put our feuds aside and focus on our main enemy.

Darius insisted he'd only be ok fighting with me, if I cut ties with Kalona. ,We ended things months ago, no need to worry about that...' I tell him annoyed. It was still none of their business. ,This is the beginning of the storm, in my vision it was really bad when Neferet came, she had a little sword in her hand, it radiated with power it made her indestructible.' She explained. ,Oh hell no, we can't let that happen.' Stevie Rae said. ,What kind of sword?' Damien asked her. ,It had a red sheath, and had ancient carvings in it's golden blade. We have to get to it before Neferet does.'

,I think I know that sword. The Ayli sword, from the people of mine and Zoey's ancestors. It gives the ultimate power to whoever wields it. Good or evil.' Rephaim explained to us. ,Great, where can we find it?' Stevie Rae asked excited. ,Well...my father has it and I don't think, he'll give it willingly...' Rephaim looked at Stevie Rae through sorry eyes.

,Let Zoey go and get it, seduce him a little and take it.' Erin suggested. ,I don't think it's in his drawer twin..but yeah Zoey can go for it.' Shaunee added. ,I thought we had agreed on Zoey and Kalona cutting ties?' Stark butt in. How they all had rules on what I should or shouldn't do... ,Do you have a better idea?' Jack looked at him. Go Jack. ,It doesn't matter guys, Kalona and I aren't exactly on good terms, he won't give me the sword...'

,Of course, now that it matters that you interact with him, you won't...' Erik commented. ,Erik?..' Shaunee started. ,Get over it.' Erin added. ,You could at least try...channel your inner Aya and call unto him...' Stevie Rae suggested. ,And then what?' Darius asked her.

,First we ask politely, if he doesn't budge, we attack him with everything we've got.' ,Great plan.' Damien said sarcastically. ,Do it.' Stevie Rae urges me and I close my eyes, this plan would totally backfire. ,It's not working.' I open my eyes after several minutes. ,You're not focusing.' Erin pinches me. ,Get into spirit mode.' Shaunee adds. ,Or do you have to go masturbate in order to lure him in...' Aphrodite asks bluntly and I gasp so surprised it makes everybody laugh and Erik snort. ,No seriously...' She says and I shake my head. ,I think I'll try getting into spirit mode...' I say and close my eyes, call spirit unto me and beg it to bring Kalona to me. ,Yes, my love?' I hear his voice and startle out of my stupor. ,Hi, Kalona...how are you doing?' Stevie Rae crawls in his ass and Kalona looks confused. ,I'm well, red one.'He looks at his son and nods, he was ok with him having a relationship with Stevie Rae.

,Good, good...we wanted to ask a favor of you, nothing big and it won't take any of your time or strength...a little favor to fall into the good graces of our goddess Nyx.' She puts on top of it. ,I'm listening.' Kalona says relatively calm, stealing glances at me. I was sitting next to Stark on the ground. Our friedship had rekindled but he didn't trust me like he used to.

,Great so...we wanted to know, if you could lend us, a little something, Rephaim said you had. An Ayli sword? We just need it, until we've defeated Neferet, then we'll give it back. I promise...so.. will you give it to us?' She asked with a smile and hugged Rephaim, to show that she was truly somehow on his side. ,I will meet your request.' Kalona says with his hands in the pockets of his linen pants. The twins whose eyes had been fixed on his perfect chest, even Aphrodite, Jack and Damien had flushed faces, seeing that sex god, fell out of their stupor.

,That was easy...' Erin said. ,Too easy.' Shaunee added. ,Great..' Stevie Rae already wanted to give her thank you speech. ,On one condition.' Kalona butt in in his deep voice. ,Here comes the catch..' Jack sang. ,Yeah?' Aphrodite asked.

,I'll have a completely submissive Zoey without her powers, every night, up until the last three days before battle.' He says and my jaw can only drop. ,No way.' Stark says getting up, grabbing his bow. ,Do you want the sword or not?' Kalona asks almost bored. ,You can't have Zoey.' Stark bursts out. ,Wait, wait...let's talk this out...you will give us the sword, if Zoey keeps you company only at night?' Stevie Rae asks and Kalona nods.

,Then what do you mean by submissive and without powers?' Aphrodite asks. ,Seriously Aphrodite, haven't you ever heard of Dom and Sub?' Erin asks her and Shaunee adds. ,Kalona didn't strike me as the type in leather pants with a whip.' She says and Erik starts laughing, because he can't believe the ridiculousness of the conversation. It really was ridiculous. ,Do you mean that kind of submission? A sexual submission?' Aphrodite asks him. ,Yes.' Kalona says without blinking. , I think I'm gonna puke...' I murmur to myself. ,And why don't you want her to have her powers?' Darius asks him. ,I don't want her using them on me.' He says matter of factly.

,Without her powers, she's vulnerable, why would I trust her with you?' Stark was angered to the bone. ,I won't harm her, I've never harmed her, and I can protect her if necessary, I've been a warrior myself.' Kalona says to Stark. ,No...' Stark says, not wanting to hear any of this. ,Zoey, what do you say?' Damien asks me. ,I mean it is your body...mmh..' Damien shrugs feeling uncomfortable Had it really come so far, that I had to sell myself?.

, It wouldn't be the first time you and Kalona bumped uglies.' Why did Aphrodite always have to be so blunt. ,Jack, how long approximately before the storm gets worse as in battle worse?' I ask Jack who looks into the weather forecast on his phone. ,Today in a week, minus the three days before battle, means you'd have to spend 4 nights with him.' Jack explains to me. ,If you truly wanted to defeat the Tsi Sgili, you would have said yes, already, I have other things to do...' Kalona says and already starts disappearing.

,Wait...yes...I'll keep you company if you give us the sword.' I yell before he can vanish and he shakes his head. ,No I didn't say I want your company, I said, I want you submissive and without your powers, every night at my side until the last three days before battle, then you can have the sword, and I don't want it as a promise, I know how evil you can be, I want an oath.' He says looking straight at me.

,An oath?' I repeat, wasn't that a little dramatic? An oath meant I'd have to follow through just like him. ,Deal.' I say and offer my hand and he shakes it and our hands glow. ,See you tonight.' He says and vanishes. ,Am I paying the price, for something I haven't even purchased yet?' I ask into the round. ,Pretty much..yeah..' Jack answers. The sword better destroy Neferet!

I'm talking to the gang when I suddenly vanish around six pm and appear seconds later at some fancy candle lit room in a slutty french maid costume. ,No freaking way.' Is the first thing I can say after looking at myself.

,Zoey...' Kalona groans in his deep horny voice, from the other end of the room. As always half-naked with a glass of red wine in his hand, the only speck of colour in the room, since the room was held in a modern and classy black and white.

,Finally, I have you all to myself.' He sets the glass down and walks towards me. ,Stay away...' I say to him already knowing what the gleam in his eyes meant.

,What, when you call I'm supposed to be available and do your biding, but not the other way round?' He stands right in front of me, with his chest abs right before my eyes. Like, right there! Definitely not the other way round! Before I can say another word he grabs two handful of my ass, not that the french maid skirt was covering anything and my thong was covering less than ever. ,How dare you?' I wanna start bickering but he hoists me up and there's just something so damn sexy about him holding me up. This beautiful tall, dark and handsome immortal...and me all petite and light in his big strong arms...us alone in a beautiful room with candles and dimmed lights.

It was like a break from reality, just me and Kalona. We're just looking at each other, deep in the eyes, or rather I'm looking at him while he massages my ass. With every glance at him, I was tapping into my inner Aya. The real Aya. Until we both can't hold it in any longer and break into a hot and heavy makeout, leading us right to the bed.

These four days were going to be very inneresting...


End file.
